


Take me to church

by MrShyRockstar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrShyRockstar/pseuds/MrShyRockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is seriously just a bunch of drabbles. I can't write serious stuff without a few ideas acting like rabbits and making random crap like this. Welp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song!fic based off of 'Take me to Church' by whatshisface.. o_o'' Anyways, the song chorus really sticks with me and I can't even express correctly why it does so this happened.

The song started playing over the speaker with such suddenness that it actually startled Steve. Who proceeded to look around for the source of the music before he realized Jarvis must have put it on. Opening his mouth to question said A.I. why he started playing the music he had a sudden prickling at the back of his neck, as if he was being watched. Steve jumped to his feet and spun on his heel only to find himself face to face with Tony Stark. Tony had such a dark expression of intent clouding his normally blank or fake-cheerful face that it startled Steve into a confused silence. Tony slowly started moving towards Steve with fluid movements that reminded Steve of a panther stalking its prey.

 

With each step Tony took towards him with such prowess Steve took an equal stumbling step backwards until his back bumped into the wall. Tony’s soft red lips instantly pulled into a devilish smirk when this happened and Steve couldn’t help his eyes from widening as he tried to figure out what the heck was going on. He couldn’t though; he couldn’t even form a coherent sentence since the only sounds that came out of his mouth were choked off syllables. In the next moment Tony was in front of him, moving so his body pressed against Steve’s in one fluid movement.  “Take me to church” Tony sang softly, pressing a bewildered Steve more firmly into the wall. They were now touching from chest to toe, almost molded together into one. Tony shivered in delight at the feel of Steve’s strong body against his and relished in it.

 

“I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies” Tony continues, nudging his nose against Steve’s ear as he lifted his head to whisper the words directly in Steve’s ear. Tony had to lean up on his toes to be able to do so but he didn’t care. “I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife, Offer me that deathless death”. The words rolled off Tony’s tongue smoothly, in time with the singer playing over the speakers just loud enough for the music to be enjoyed, yet not loud enough to drown out Tony’s own rough voice. Tony trailed a hand up Steve’s chest as he sang the words at barely above a whisper, it sounded like a prayer—a sinful one. Tony’s other hand ended up tangled in Steve’s gorgeous blonde hair as he finished the last sentence of the chorus with true reverence tinging his words “Good God, let me give you my life”. Tony pressed his body even closer whilst pulling his head backwards cheek dragging lightly across Steve’s own clean shaven one. The mere feel of Tony’s carefully shaven beard moving roughly across his own bare cheek was enough to send a shiver down Steve’s spine. He wasn’t sure if it was from delight or instinctual fear. Tony lifted his gaze to meet Steve’s intense one. Steve stared back startled and confused, his gaze full of questions and desire.

 

“Tony” Steve murmured, trying to stop the other man from singing, to stop doing whatever this was, but Tony just pulled back in one swift movement instantly removing his form from Steve’s. Steve made an abrupt noise of protest, hands shooting out to grab at whatever part of Tony’s warmth he could but his hands only grabbed fistfuls of air. Tony slid down to his knees in front of Steve, hands reaching out to grip Steve’s thighs as he looked up and started singing again but a tad louder this time, “Take me to church, I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies”. Tony’s eyes shone with complete honesty at the words he was singing while he stretched forward to press himself flush against Steve again, his head just barely above Steve’s belt.

 

“I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death, Good god, let me give you my life” Tony sung, clutching at Steve’s hips, practically begging at this point for something Steve couldn’t even comprehend. Steve’s hands found their way into Tony’s hair gently holding the spikey brown locks while the song continued on in the background like a forgotten note. Tony was silent now staring at Steve with the purest brown eyes Steve had seen since Bucky. “Tony c’mere” Steve whispered tugging at Tony’s hair firmly yet with his usual gentleness. In an instant Tony was on his feet and pressing as close as possible to the man before him. “I have no idea what you’re trying to say Tony” Steve started, quickly moving a hand to press one finger to Tony’s lips as the other male started to respond. “I have no idea what you meant, but honestly I don’t know if I care to understand.” Steve finished softly, moving his other hand from Tony’s hair to trail down and cup Tony’s cheek. They stared at each other for a moment in their own silence, thoughtful and contemplative each. Steve having come to some decision moved his finger from Tony’s lips while he leaned in to gently press a kiss to those soft red lips.

Steve broke the kiss a moment later only to whisper “Good god, let me give _you_ my _life_ ” his voice holding the same reverence Tony’s had while singing before he was moving his hand to the back of Tony’s head pulling him in for another kiss, hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> Er..comments?


End file.
